25 sentences of a human and his candy loving angel
by Sweetheart From Hell
Summary: 25 sentences, or at least very short things, about Sam and Gabriel. Slash, but nothing explicit, T just to be super safe. Spoilers up through season 5, I suppose. Hopefully better than the title implies... Happy read, please review!


**I have no idea where this came from. I've never written Sam/Gabriel before, and I only write angst. This is Sam/Gabriel, and not heavy on the angst. I can only guess that it was the result of a terribly, terribly boring class in school and a random word generator. But please enjoy! Also, I don't think there are any warnings except it's slash, but there is nothing really explicit. And review, please?**

**~SPN~SPN~SPN~**

**#1 Attachment:**

People seemed to think they were attached at the hip nowadays, it was like they weren't considered to be separate persons.

**#2 Newspaper:**

"Look, Sammy, we should go check this out! I've heard they have a big candy store in that town!" – "It's Sam, Gabriel, and seriously, is candy all you think about?"

**#3 Behind:**

He thought he would die when they left him behind at the motel, to go up against Lucifer.

**#4 Free:**

The reason he left Heaven, his home, and his brothers that he loved, was that he wanted to be free. Free from the repression and demands of obedience, and free from seeing his brothers fight without being able to do anything about it.

**#5 Tidying:**

"Your hair is messy, Sam, come here and I'll tidy it up." – "You know, if I do, I don't believe it's tidying you'll do."

**#6 Typewriter:**

"GABRIEL! Turn my computer back to... well, a computer!" – "But I like typewriters! You can mess with the sound so much more, have you even tried writing on it?"

**#7 Heavy:**

He pretended that he thought Sam was heavy, when he was lying over Gabriel, pinning him to the bed, when he really could lift him with barely a thought.

**#8 Depression:**

The first time Sam saw the archangel sad was a few days after the apocalypse was ended. Gabriel sat on a bench outside the motel, and Sam was surprised to see tears on his cheeks. "I miss them, Sammy, but it's too late to return now."

**#9 Upright:**

When he shot upright in the middle of the night, woken by a nightmare, his angel was always there to calm him down again.

**#10 Beg:**

"I don't need to beg, Sammy, I can change whatever I want with a snap of my fingers anyway… wait, what are you doing? No, that tickles – it tickles, stop! Sammy, please!"

**#11 Treaty:**

Grudgingly, Dean made a peace treaty with Gabriel, when he realized that his brother really loved the trickster-archangel.

**#12 Dirt:**

If Sam comes home from a hunt, covered in dirt, Gabriel could clean him up with just a snap of his fingers, but instead he zaps them to shower, their clothes disappearing on the way.

**#13 Alpha:**

Gabriel was the never the alpha, he was perfectly content with being further back in the shadows.

**#14 Flood:**

Sam quickly learnt that he shouldn't storm out after a fight when it ended with half of Las Vegas being flooded as a consequence of the wrath of a hurt archangel.

**#15 Licence:**

"Driver's licence? Why would I need one of those? If I get caught I'll just look the police officer in the eye and tell him he wants to go home and have chocolate cake, it's as simple as that, Sammy!"

**#16 Flash:**

Lightening flashed and thunder made the ground shake when Gabriel was angry, just as all winds slowed and the rain stopped pouring when Sam kissed him and said he was sorry.

**#17 Estate:**

After a month on the road together, Sam got tired of only sharing motel room with his angel, but he hadn't really meant that he wanted the enormous estate with a medieval castle in the middle that Gabriel happily showed him. "I made it just for you", he says, and Sam can't help but smile and reply it's all he ever dreamed of.

**#18 Cave:**

Sam loves that Gabriel takes him to new places ever month anniversary, but his favourite must be the Lascaux caves, knowing that it is only he and his archangel that has unlimited access to it.

**#19 Deal:**

"It is a kind of deal after all, that must be why it's sealed by a kiss." – "Gabriel! I swear I'll say 'I do _not_' if you try to make our wedding sound like a crossroads deal again!"

**#20 Warehouse:**

"I thought you were going to leave me in that warehouse, when you'd found out what I was, you know."

**#21 Consultation:**

Dean was surprised when Gabriel showed up late one night, and even more surprised at the reason: Gabriel actually consulted _him_ on the best way to propose to Sam.

**#22 Strip:**

Usually, the archangel just stripped then with a snap of his fingers, but the first time he took his time, and did it manually on them both.

**#23 Judgement:**

"Since you guys averted Judgement Day, why not enjoy the time left with a lifetime supply of chocolate bars?"

**#24 Fault:**

Sam almost, _almost_, feels a little bit better about the whole "I popped Lucifer out of the box" thing after Gabriel tells him that it wasn't his fault, not really, since he was destined to do it since the day Lucifer was thrown in.

**#25 Goodbye**

"I'll never say goodbye to you, Sammy, when the time comes, I'll even come with you to Heaven." – "I thought you couldn't go back there? That your brothers probably would kill you if you tried?" – "That's probably right, but for you I go anyway. Also, being a pagan trickster god and an archangel combined has its perks, I think it'd take more than a few average angels to get me."

**~SPN~SPN~SPN~**

**Review, please? It makes me happy!**


End file.
